Von Schlangen, Löwen und Katzen
by crazy-lil-Kat
Summary: OS für den Rudelkalender Mai 2010


**Von Schlangen, Löwen und Katzen**

Manchmal ist es egal, was man tut, es klappt einfach nichts.

Hermione Granger war frustriert. Mal wieder.  
Sie saß ganz allein an einem schönen Nachmittag im Zaubertränkelabor und fluchte vor sich hin.  
Ihre Situation war im Moment nicht die Beste, aber sie hatte es sich ja selbst eingebrockt.  
Vor etwa 5 Stunden, während dem Zaubertrankunterricht, hatte sie sich etwas zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Professor Snape hatte von ihnen verlangt, Tränke zu brauen, die den Bestand des Krankenflügels wieder auffüllen sollten. Das Haus, was die meisten Tränke beisteuerte, würde 200 Hauspunkte bekommen.

Natürlich hatte Mione die Taktik des Professors durchschaut. Dieser war nur zu faul, an so einem schönen Tag bis Abends selbst im Labor zu stehen und alles zu brauen. Aber es wäre seine Aufgabe gewesen und dass er sich nun davor drücken konnte, war ihr gegen den Strich gegangen. Also hatte sie ihn vor der Klasse bloßgestellt.  
Leider war der nicht ganz durchdachte Plan etwas nach hinten losgegangen und nun saß sie hier und sollte Salben herstellen, während das gesamte Schloss das laue Frühlingswetter genoss.

Leicht wütend suchte sie die für die Heilsalbe benötigten Zutaten zusammen. Wieso auch hatte sie sich nur von dieser Schlange provozieren lassen? Aber dieser höhnisch auffordernde Blick, da konnte sie nicht kneifen. Noch immer hörte sie seine Worte.  
„Miss Granger, da Sie ja eh alles besser wissen als wir alle werden sie sich doch sicher auf einen kleinen Wettbewerb einlassen. Die Salben sind auch knapp geworden und ich hätte meinen Nachmittag damit verbracht, neue herzustellen. Aber da sie so von Ihren Fähigkeiten überzeugt sind, schaffen sie es doch sicher, ein paar Salben herzustellen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Madame Pomfrey sich freuen würde."

Wehmütig lauschte sie den fröhlichen Stimmen der Schüler, die draußen waren, dann machte sie sich weiter ans Werk.  
Nach einer weiteren Stunde war sie fast fertig. Sie suchte nur noch den osindischen „Kahlen Knöterich" um eine Salbe herzustellen, die bei Gelenk- und Gliederschmerzen helfen soll. Allerdings fand sie keinen.  
Vorsichtig schaute sie sich um. Das Schloss selbst war leer.  
Ganz am hinteren Ende des Raumes gab es eine einladende Tür. Aber Snape würde doch nicht wirklich so naiv sein und seine Tür unverriegelt lassen?

Zielstrebig eilte die Löwin auf die Tür zu. Sie griff nach dem Türknauf, schaute noch einmal über ihre Schulter und drückte ihn dann runter.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung öffnete sich die Tür und gab nach.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie sich hinein und schaute sich um. Sie befand sich in einem Wohnraum mit angeschlossenem Büro. Auf dem Schreibtisch stapelten sich die Pergamentblätter und diverse Ausgaben von „Zaubertrank heute" lagen im ganzen Raum verteilt.  
An den Wänden säumten sich hohe Bücherregale, die randvoll waren.  
Es gab eine, für Slytherinverhältnisse, durchaus einladende Sitzecke mit Kamin.

Auf einmal fuhr etwas an ihrem Bein lang. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und sah sich um.  
Eine schwarze Katze saß plötzlich vor ihr und maunzte sie an.

„Na, du Schönheit, hast du Durst?", Hermione beugte sich etwas runter und ließ die Katze erst einmal an ihrer Hand schnuppern. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden fing die Katze an, sich an Mione zu kuscheln.  
Sie ließ ihren Blick schweifen und sah, dass auf einem Beistelltisch eine Flasche Milch und ein Napf standen. Schnell gab sie ihrer neuen Freundin etwas von dem weißen Nass.  
Danach machte sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Vorratschrank. Versteckt in einer Ecke fand sie ihn dann. Auch dieser war nicht verschlossen und sie fand die Zutat, die sie suchte.  
Die Neugierde riet ihr zwar zu bleiben, aber Mione wollte jetzt doch schnell Land gewinnen. Sie verabschiedete sich von der Katze und eilte aus den Privatgemächern. Frau weiß schließlich nie, wann garstiger Tränkemeister wieder erscheint.  
Nach einer Dreiviertelstunde war auch die letzte Salbe erfolgreich hergestellt und zufrieden machte sie sich daran, alles aufzuräumen. Gerade als sie die Sachen in den Krankenflügel bringen wollte, stand der Professor plötzlich wieder vor ihr.

„Miss Granger, wie ich sehe, haben Sie es geschafft. Ab hier übernehme ich dann. Danke für Ihre Hilfe!", er nahm ihr die Töpfe, in die sie die Salben gefüllt hatte, ab.

Sie wollte etwas Böses erwidern, ihm sagen, dass er bestimmt nicht ihr Lob einheimsen würde, aber sie konnte nicht.  
Ihre Stimme wollte ihr nicht gehorchen, das einzige, was passierte, war, dass sie ein paar Laute grummelte.

„Ist noch etwas, Miss Granger?", Snapes linke Augenbraue zuckte verdächtig nach oben. Der gute Professor schien die ganze Sache etwas zu sehr zu genießen.  
„Nein Sir, danke für die Möglichkeit, mein Wissen zu erweitern!", erschrocken schlug Hermione ihre Hand vor ihren Mund. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Aber sie wollte doch etwas ganz anderes sagen.  
„Ach, Miss Granger, ich hoffe, Sie haben meine Privatsphäre geachtet! Wissen Sie, als Hauslehrer der Slytherins muss man sich einiges einfallen lassen. Meine Privatgemächer sind mit einem einfachen Zauber geschützt, wer sie ungefragt betritt, muss die nächsten 48 Stunden nett sein. Zu jedem!", Snape grinste über seine eigene Genialität.

Hermione hingehen sah ihn nur schockiert an. Nett sein fiel ihr ja bei netten Menschen nicht schwer, aber wie sollte sie denn bitte zu den Schlangen nett sein? Das war ganz und gar nicht gut.  
Die nächsten Stunden sollte sie sich wohl im Gryffindorturm einsperren.  
Sie warf ihrem Professor einen letzten, wütenden Blick zu und eilte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.  
Und während Hermione versuchte, ihre Situation positiv zu betrachten, händigte Snape Poppy die Tinkturen aus und ließ sich danach von ihr auf ein Butterbier einladen.  
Und die Moral von der Geschicht' – vertraue einer Schlange nicht.

**Ende**


End file.
